


Sweet As Candy

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [48]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Candy, F/F, Gen, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Written for thisprompton the three sentence meme over at dreamwidth.





	Sweet As Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5033534#cmt5033534) on the three sentence meme over at dreamwidth.

She'd been surprised when Jester came to visit, bringing sweet tasting candies of every kind with her. Before she'd met Jester and her companions, she'd never been allowed to have anything sweet like candy.

But now as she kisses Jester, Calianna decides that she likes the taste of candy on Jester's soft lips.


End file.
